


Times Like These

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [83]
Category: Burn Notice, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: It was times like these that Sam loved the most. When it was the two of them, in a crowded room and they only had eyes for each other.





	Times Like These

Fandoms: General Hospital/Burn Notice  
Title: Times Like These  
Characters: Sam McCall and Nate Westen  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Nate Westen  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: It was times like these that Sam loved the most. When it was the two of them, in a crowded room and they only had eyes for each other.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, BN, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 134 without title and ending.

Word used: Speakers

LAB #83: *Times Like These*

The music was loud, speakers blaring out a fast song as men and women alike filled the dance floor. The bar was packed and Sam smiled as she spotted her husband drinking a Scotch at the bar.

She made her way through the crowd and walked up behind Nate, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, handsome. Wanna dance?" Sam watched as her husband finished his drink and then took her hand.

"Lead the way, beautiful." Nate said and a few moments later, they had their arms wrapped around each other while swaying in time to music only they could hear.

It was times like these that Sam loved the most. When it was the two of them, in a crowded room and they only had eyes for each other. It was the best thing ever.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
